User blog:Isaacgman97/Broken Bonds
Broken Bonds. Prologue. Rapture, a mystical Utopia existing beneath other worlds, but twice as prestigous as any above. Where the Ryan's idealogy is the only Bible, and where man is ruler and master of his own fate. But for how long? Came a figure known as Fontaine, bright and cunning, he stole Rapture from the rightfull owner, its people and made it his kingdom. His downfall was ironic to say the least; To be defeated by the son of Ryan, Andrew Ryan. Rapture, broken and defiled, now is left to its citizens no less damaged than the city. Sofia Lamb, a woman more dangerous, a woman who consumes peoples minds and individual thoughts, and regurgitates a Family. Her attempts at creating the first Utopian: to serve the society without question, to be a Lamb unto others. Once more Mistress Fate does not give care of power to those whom she finds careless, misguided and stubborn. The Utopian Dream never came to reality, and what remains of it, sinks and rest on rocky corals and broken bodies. Every single ruler of Rapture, shares the same power as thier predecessor: Adam. Adam, the blood of Rapture, cannot be obtain from the earth, from the seas or from the skies. The citizens, they are Adam. Their deaths, unnoticed by everyone but a single girl: Little Sister. She extracts the Adam, as is her job. While many Little Sisters roam Rapture, danger lurks around every corner. A protector is required, and the Big Daddies are borned with no other intention than to care for their child, Little Sister. This proved successfull, although they can be very protective. First to roll out in line was the Alpha's, then the Bouncers and Rosies. Under Sofia Lamb, a new Daddy was added: Rumblers and Lancers. Effective, Protective and all the more willing to die in service of Rapture. Their only weakness was they had no tactical or strategical thought, no care for personal safety, which also resulted in high casualties. No. A new breed was to be made to counter this only weakness. Meet Orion. The first of his series, he has no one par to him. But there is a slight problem: He has no true bond, and no recognition of other Big Daddies. His creator, sole sane survivor now lies dead on the floor, burning. A trait overlooked. He has a motive. To free every Little Sister from each possible danger. To kill everyone. To find the perfect bond. Chapter One: Blood For Sister. The floor shakes, the broken bodies are filled with fear once more. A moaning, low and deep rumbles throughout the hall. Splicers left and right know the voice. Orion is loose. We switch our vision to a Bouncer protecting his Sister from other foolish splicers charging towards their impending doom. As the last addict spurts his last living blood, a wall breaks open from behind the Bouncer. Smoke and dust covers the unwanted guest, Orion. Eight feet tall, with the body of a very heavily armoured Bouncer, with two large air tanks welded unto his back and a large padlock clamping the helmet shut. His arms, plated with heavy industrial metal. Right arm, weilding and Hydrazine Flame Thrower. Left hand, bare save for a thick tube connecting the metal glove to a tank behind the beast. The shoulder, mounted with a Rumbler's Cannon.Electricity crackles in the air as the tension rises: It is clear the Bouncer has to die, for the Orion at least. The Bouncer charges, not giving the Sister without a fight. Orion calmly smashes the Bouncer away, smashing two pillars as a result. The Bouncer, stunned yet willing to fight. The metal hulk shakes the rubble of his broad shoulders, and discovers water is gushing from above: Orion has won. Electricity hits the water body, and the Bouncer now knows how it feels to have 20 000 volts of pure energy flowing in and out of his body. But even after the shock, he still holds on to his last thread of life. Orion kicks the Bouncer and his victim breaks throught the wall and into another room. Still unrelenting, Orion grabs the Bouncer and smashes the head against the glass wall, the only barrier between the room and infinite water. The glass cracks, and yet Orion continues to bash the Bouncer until water leaks out from the window. The body is cast aside, and the aggressor finishes the job with a stunning blow to the window, and it gives way to a thousand tonne of water. Within minutes the room becomes part of the sea, and the Bouncer struggles to get back to his feet. Orion, ever the metal juggernaut, stomps the Bouncer onto the floor, not stopping until the metal body is badly dented. In final act of retaliation, the Bouncer throws a feeble strike with his drill at the juggernaut, but compared to his injuries it makes no significant effect whatsoever. Orion gives the mercy blow with a headbutt to the Bouncer: The Big Daddy dies, leaving only a metal husk, mangled in the process of trying to do his duty. Orion throws the body out of the room, and slowly makes his way into the previous room for one last act of defiance. He finds the sister, cowering in a corner. Her yellow eyes blink as she meets her new Daddy, and she smiles. Orion takes her, and releases her from the child's slavery. She now is no longer a Little Sister, just an ordinary missing daughter of a landlubber. She mouths her thanks, and crawls back into her Sister Vent. Orion's job is complete. * * * * * * * * * The Bouncer is not the first to suffer his fate: Other empty husks of previous Big Daddies lay on the sea bottom, with their bodily liquids steadily flowing through, mixing the sea with their sacrifice. Born in Rapture, Die in Rapture. A spider splicer by the name of Maryanne, steps over pieces of a column steadily making her way to a shivering child. Her beauty is scarred with burned skin, gashes and dead skin. Only one eye remains functional, the other long gone in previous conquest for Adam. She grins at her latest catch: a Sister seperated from her Mr. Bubbles. Either it was her lucky day, or it was by chance she stumbled upon a lost Sister, Maryanne didn't care as long as- WHAM! Her lifeless body flies and smacks headfirst into a picture, staining it with her greedy blood. The Sister, who's name was Jill, looks up and sees another knight in shining armour: A man wearing a metal helmet welded to his chest, with three shining portholes and ribbons flowing around the body. It wasn't her Daddy, but for now, it would do until she meets her 'real' Daddy. The Rosie looks down at the Sister. Had he been a minute late and she would have died, victim to another addict. His rivet gun, still smoking from the last shot is propped against his feet as he bends down and adopts the Sister as his. Whoever the Sister belonged to, it would be his to guard until he lays his gun down in sacrifice. At the other half of the city, a weak mental bond surges through a Daddy's mind, and he roars in pain. His Sister, HIS Sister has been transfered to another Protector's care. It won't do. Far too long he had been searching for her, and someone else takes her from HIM? The Daddy stomps in wild rage, swinging blindly and going into a mad tantrum, attacking anothing he comes across, Big Sisters, Big Daddies, Splicers, Security Bots until a wild thought floats through his mind. The thief must die for stealing his child. And together with his Sister, freedom would come. Stopping his rampage, Orion now heads off in hunt for his child, relying only on the mental bond. Chapter Two: Underwater Excursions. The water vibrates, scaring away any fishes from the vicinity, predator and prey alike. The sand swirls around the hulking juggernaut as he continues to search for his child. Unlike other Protectors, Orion maintains a high degree of intelligence and unknowing to the creator, a shred of self-awareness. Not much, but enough for Orion to know his Daddy-Sister bond was broken shortly after his creation. Like his distant cousins the Alphas he was bonded to a single child, Jill was it, or was her name Jolenne? Never mind, he'll try to ask as soon as he secures her. Adam slugs here and there slowly inch away from Orion, but the brute ignores them in pursuit of self interest. Oxygen level running low, Orion redirects into another building, where he waits for the water to drain before stepping into the basement. And stepping directly on a tripwire. The explosion does little to Orion, but it does stun him momentarily. Soft punches in his gut tells him that it was a set-up, an ambush. This Big Daddy hates ambushes. Shaking off the shock, Orion charges in the direction of the punches and his hand meets metal: a gun. He looks up and sees a look of shock on a Splicer's face. His hand had penetrated the unfortunate victim's torso, and what remained of her organs slid down to the floor. More shots to the right, and Orion pulls away and hides behind the corner. Upon further inspection he finds no serious damage to his metal carapace. Good. Igniting his oversized flamethrower, Orion steps around the corner and burns his assailants to crisp. Thankfully, the wafting smell of burned flesh and bones doesn't affect Orion as he continues his pyromaniac rampage. Releasing his finger off the trigger, the weapon finishes delivering death, but it doesn't stop the residual fire from spreading and reaching the red and ''obviously ''explosive barrels. The resulting explosion knocks Orion away and into another room, previously an engineering station. It doesn't take Orion long to get on his metal feet and charge away from the fire he caused: Even he would be roasted in his metallic conductor of a body. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts